


Turf Left untouched

by Deadlightbeat



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlightbeat/pseuds/Deadlightbeat
Summary: A story all about my favorite splatoon 2 ship of them all.This story is a bit old and it’s just here because the chapter were already written.Don’t know if I’ll write a giant scene but who knows what will come.So for safety reasons I’m giving it a high rating.
Relationships: Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Splatoon 2 turf that was left untouched (Pearlina)

Chapter 1 The beginning

The fight went on as DJ Octavio's fist came whirling at Agent 3 before he shot the fist back at him.  
The fight went on for a while, with a audience watching to see the outcome.   
Octavio's music stopped. He fumbled with his gadgets trying to get the music rolling.  
The crowd went silent. "What happened to my wasabi beats?!" Octavio cried.  
All of a sudden a new song came on, it was a soothing melody, none that the octlings have ever heard.  
The Squid Sisters sang this melody while Agent 3 slowly pushed Octavio further down the line until his back was against a wall.  
"This is infuriating!!" Octavio screamed before he started digging for something behind his back. "Yes! This will end you slimy hipster's!!" He laughed pulling a Octo missile from his back.  
He smacked it as hard as possible at Agent 3. Agent 3 hit it back, then Octavio smacked it back.  
The more they hit it, the faster it got. "This ends now!!" Octavio screamed hitting it forcefully.  
Agent 3's hair started to glow before he pulled a inkzooka from behind.   
He smiled, before launching the missile back ending Octavio.

In the audience was Marina. She stares in awe at the fight that was going on.  
Everyone was cheering for Octavio, but Marina... She didn't know who to cheer for, it was a even fight so far.  
But when his music stopped, everything went silent.  
All the Octlings sat in silence before a new melody came on.  
All of the octlings mask fell off revealing their purple eyes.   
Octavio has lost the fight, and his dignity. His right of being a leader was done for.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Time has passed since that fight.  
The power was flickering on and off, buildings were falling apart, Octo Valley was a mess without their leader, for he was stuck in a snow globe.  
Marina was busy sitting in her room as she worked on a project that she started.   
Ever since she became the lead creator of the Octo weapons, she had little to no time to work on this.   
Now that she was unemployed, she could work on it as much as she wanted.  
Marina being a skillful hacker, she found a way to listen to the fresh music that the Inklings listened to.  
She loved them all! But one caught her attention. "Calamari Inkantation." Marina muttered to herself before turning on the music only to realize this was the song that those girls sung during the fight.  
Marina sighed before closing her laptop and walked out of her apartment. Marina held a phone shaped like a octling as she listened to her favorite songs.  
She eventually found herself on top of Mt. Nantai, a popular mountain in Octo Valley, also a favorite place for Marina to cool down and get fresh air. "I'm wondering something good could happen today?" Marina wondered before laying her head on a rock and let the soothing music put her to sleep.

Pearl hated it! She grumpily moved through Inkopolis Square before secretly going down to Octo Valley.  
Pearl walked around the place, before finding herself also on Mt Nantai. "They don't know what talent is!" Pearl screamed, before kicking a rock.  
She walked a bit more before seeing a Octling! "Sh*t!" Pearl bleeped ducking behind cover. "I regret everything!!" Pearl announced.  
She sat there for a while. One minute turned into ten, than thirty, than a hour. Pearl started listening to her music before opening her eyes to what looked like one peeved off Octling. "Holy Zapfish!!" Pearl exclaimed in fear.   
Marina looked peeved that this inkling was stalking her, but she wanted answers first. "She's cute." Marina muttered in octarian, confusing Pearl.  
"Well, I'm just gonna leave than." Pearl said, as she started to walk before Marina grabbed Pearl's wrist.  
Marina pointed at her phone as the screen had the title of the Calamari Inkantation.  
Pearl thought. *Does she want to learn about the Squid sisters or the song?*   
Marina thought before pointing at her mouth. Pearl got it! "You wanna know how to speak our language don't you?!" Marina smiled while nodding.

After weeks of training, Marina had fully learned how to speak Inkling, and after that she only spoke inkling.  
Sometimes she would forget to switch back to speaking Octarian. "So I've been hanging out with you for a while..." Pearl began as she picked herself up from the ground that they both laid on. "I never caught your name!" Pearl laughed awkwardly. Marina smiled. "My name is Marina, what's your's?" Pearl forgot she didn't tell Marina her name! "I'm the hippest squid around, my name is Pearl!" She said confidently getting a chuckle from Marina. Pearl smiled before sitting back down.  
"So... What do you do for a living?" Pearl asked turning her attention to Marina. Marina thought. "Well, I was mainly a trainee who got paid little to no money for DJ Octavio. Ever since his defeat..." Marina sighed. "I'm kinda unemployed now." Pearl frowned. "Well that sucks a lot of sea slugs if you ask me. But I have another question, what do you do for fun? Training?" Marina laughed. "The only thing most octlings find fun is training, but I took up a hobby of making music, not like DJ Octavio though." Pear smiled. "You do music too?! I wanna see, is it on your phone?" Marina laughed. "No we would have to go to my apartment, you can come with." Marina suggested. "Unless you have a outfit for me to wear, I can't walk in like this!" Pearl pointed out.  
Marina smiled as she threw a beanie on Pearls head and put her old goggles over Pearls eyes.   
"Wait Marina! Don't these mind control?!" Pearl panicked.  
Marina laughed. "No the goggles are just for looks, it was Octavio's music that controlled the octlings.  
Pearl and Marina finally got to her apartment only to be greeted by the landlady Mrs Marine. "Why hello there Ms Ida, welcome back." She said cheerfully. "Hello Mrs Marine." "Looks like you got a new friend." She mentioned. Marina smiled.   
Pearl frowned. "What did she say?" Pearl asked, and Marina translated.   
"Names Pearl, nice to meet you." Pearl introduced herself. "Nice to meet you too sweetie."  
After a bit of chatting, Marina lead Pearl to her apartment.  
"Sorry if my room is a bit messy." Marina added as she opened the door to reveal a room that was spotless except with a stray book on the ground. "YOU CALL THIS MESSY?!" Pearl screamed. She couldn't believe what Marina just said, and how much of a neat freak her new friend was! "This is considered spotless where I'm from."  
Marina laughed turning on her laptop as she pulled up her latest project.  
Pearl listened to it all, even replaying it before setting her headphones down. "That was amazing!" Pearl exclaimed.  
Marina blushed. "You think so?" Pearl nodded. "Especially your voice in it was amazing!" Marina's face turned more red. "Nah, I suck at singing."  
Than idea hit Pearl. "What if we start a group?! With my singing and your music making skills we can easily score a lot of fans!" Marina smiled. "Sounds like fun, just where can we both live that will be suitable for both of us?" Marina asked. Pearl smiled. "No worries, my parents are rich they can buy us a apartment while we build up. Marina hugged Pearl. "Thank you Pearl." Marina whispered in Pearls ear, Pearl smiled. *Looks like my life turned around when I met her.*


	2. Chapter 2 Resilience

Chapter 2 Resilience 

Few years later

Pearl laid in her bed snoring away while Marina was on her laptop continuing on her project.  
Took a while to wake up Pearl, but when she did. They started working on the song immediately, getting the song done bit by bit.  
They released song by song, which eventually gained them a fan base.  
Most people were happy that MC Princess, and DJ_Hyperfresh made a group. But Marina forbid Pearl from her solo project, which Pearl didn't like.  
After all of this, their hard work paid off when they got a offer to host the news. Since the Squid Sisters were busy doing more idol work.  
Captions such as... "Off the Hook becomes new Hostess of the news?" Or "Is Off the Hook better than Squid Sisters?"  
Marina and Pearl were thrilled even though some people were harsh about the two taking their favorite idols away, but they could make do.  
"I can't believe we got this job!!" Pearl said excitedly as they walked to the news station. "Yes it is, it's a fresh start." Marina commented.

When they got there, they took their seats and the director gave them their scripts. "What?! We gotta go by a script! This is blasphemy!" Pearl exclaimed. "We'll... You either follow the script, or get out!" The director said. "We'll follow the script, right Pearl?" Marina said winking at Pearl. Pearl nodded "Sure, we will follow the script." Pearl said sarcastically.  
Pearl and Marina started the news.   
"Hello Inkopolis." Marina said. "Hope your all having a wonderful day." Pearl said, almost gagging.  
"We are now gonna announce the stages." Marina said. Pearl read the script again and realized that they were gonna force them to tell a stupid joke that will send their group into the dirt!! Pearl nodded at Marina. *The sign to let loose* Marina smirked.  
Marina pushed her chair to the side and pulled over a turntable set.   
"Yo what's up Inkopolis!" Pearl said excitedly. "We are Off the Hook   
coming at ya live from Inkopolis Square, here to announce the Stages for this rotation!" Marina said.  
Marina made some noise with the turn table revealing the maps. Even Pearl made a comment on Moray Tower. "Hey Pearl didn't you live there once?" Marina asked. "Yeah I did for a bit, before I realized my neighbor's sucked!" Pearl smirked.  
Than they made a comment on Mahemahe Resort. "Yo Marina! We should totally go swimming there, the jellyfish look like their having a blast!" Pearl mentioned. Marina smiled. "Nah I'm good Pearl, taking a shower is already too much effort, I'll sit on the side though."  
Pearl and Marina pushed the props to the side. "That's all for now Inkopolis." Marina said.   
"Signing off..." Pearl began. "Don't get cooked, stay off the hook!" They both said before the news ended.  
The director walked over to them pissed! "I gave you one job! And you screwed it up, your both fired!" He yelled. Marina frowned. but Pearl was smiling! "This job sucked anyways, thanks for the entertainment though!" Pearl mocked him before they both walked out.  
After that, everyone online was talking about how amazing they were! And how funny that they casually made those comments.  
But after a bit the news said that they would no longer do the news.

Meanwhile as the director packed up, the boss walked his direction. "Hello there." The boss said as the director turned around. "Hey boss, hopefully those two didn't ruin the news too much." The boss smirked. "Ruined? They didn't ruin anything, they actually boosted the amount of people watching, your fired. He said walking off throwing the directors badge that hung on the wall at his face. "And don't come back. And Mr Lane, get those two back they are gonna do wonderful for the news." The boss said before he closed the door.

Eventually Pearl and Marina started the news job again, except there was no script which made Pearl happy. "Finally! No Cod damn scripts!" Pearl sighed. "Pearl! Watch you language!" Marina said making Pearl blush pink. "My bad." She admitted.


	3. The Escape

Chapter 3 The Escape

Pearl and Marina have been chatting for weeks now, with Marina slowly learning Inkling. But she sometimes speaks Octarian once in a while without even noticing.  
Pearl will know what's going on cause she has made a couple of conclusions. When Marina is mad, pissed, or scared she will speak Octarian. It's happened over phone a lot. "Holy Zapfish!" Marina said.  
Pearl only understood the 'Holy' part, after that was all Octarian.  
"Still a lot to learn." Pearl sighed.  
Marina was talking with Pearl while she put her stuff in a few boxes.  
"So, when do you plan on leaving?" Pearl asked. Marina though. "Well there is a problem where we aren't technically allowed to leave Octo Valley." Marina explained in clear Inkling this time.  
"You could always sneak out at night and escape to Inkopolis, I already have the apartment ready." Pearl explained making Marina smile.   
"I...can't do that." Marina said.  
Pearl frowned. "Why?" Pearl asked while rolling in her bed. "Cause it would be rude to sneak out on Mrs Marine, plus I..." Marina began before Mrs Marine walked in. "It's okay to leave if you want to Ms Ida, just pay rent and be on your way." She said politely before sighing. "But please don't be caught, your like my daughter I don't want to lose you." Marina smiled. "Don't worry I won't be caught, and your like a mother to me Mrs Marine."   
Both of them hugged. Pearl on the other side of the phone was... Confused. They've been speaking Octarian the whole entire time. "Marina, you there?" Pearl asked.  
Marina nodded towards Marine before getting back on the phone. "Ya I'm here, I'll be coming to the entrance of Inkopolis in a few minutes see ya Pearl." Marina said putting her boxes on a cargo carrier or something like that. "Oh Cod! Than I gotta start leaving than, see ya in a bit." Pearl ended the call as she started running to the Octo Valley entrance. "This is so exciting!!" Pearl exclaimed as she ran through the night.

Marina looked behind her at the apartment she lived in, and Mrs Marine waved her goodbye.  
Marina smiled before continuing her journey to a new life.  
Took a bit of walking before she got to the Entrance meeting Pearl there.  
"Ready to go?" Pearl asked. "I'm ready." Marina said.  
When they went through, Marina looked at the night sky as lights lit up Inkopolis brightly. "This is amazing!!" Marina yelled in Octarian.  
All the squid kids who hung out during night time looked their direction. "Marina chill out, your causing some distractions." Pearl whispered. "Sorry." Marina frowned.  
Pearl sighed. "It's fine."   
They started walking through the streets before they got on a train.  
"What's your plan Pearl?" Marina asked while they sat in the seats.  
Pearl was staring at her phone at the time. "Well first things first, we get home and get our room situated, than the next day we start working on music while we try to find a part time job, just in case our songs don't end well." Pearl explained as the train stopped. "We are at The Motto, if this is your stop please get off."  
The announcer said.  
Pearl hopped up dragging Marina and her stuff out of the train.  
"This place will be our new home, the landlord is nice, better than Moray Tower anyways." Pearl said.

When they walked up to the door Pearl unlocked before swinging the door wide open. "Alrighty, this is our living room, to your left is the kitchen to our right we have dining room, and down this hall is our room." Pearl explained before sighing. "The rooms a bit small but, it's enough to fit us and our stuff since you have little to nothing."  
Pearl walked out to the living room so Marina could put her stuff down.   
Few hours passed, and Pearl was starving. "Yo Marina, you wanna do take out or something..." Pearl began as she walked into the room, only to see Marina almost naked as she switched her clothes. "I don't mind what you do Pearl." She said as she took off her bra and panties, only to put a new set on.  
"Okay, I'll be off. Be back in a few minutes." Pearl said as she walked out the door.  
"Damn she has a nice body." Pearl murmured before realizing what she said. She slapped herself twice. "Don't think of Marina like that Pearl!" She said before walking up to the Crust Bucket.  
"What's up Pearl, what's cracking?  
Crusty Sean asked as he leaned on the counter side.  
"Nothing, I'm just surprised you are still open at this time of night."  
Sean laughed. "Kid, I'm open when the turfers are up, and I'm open when the couples are out looking at the moonlight. I'm 24 hours!" He exclaimed.  
Pearl laughed. "Alrighty Sean, I'll take the usual but make two of them."  
Sean's eyebrows rose. "What, is the music stressing ya out?" Pearl shook her head. "Nah, I have a friend over, gotta show her the best food in Inkopolis Square!"  
Sean came back with two of Pearls usual. "So what will it be squido? Money or your usual coupons?"  
Pearl laughed. "I'll be nice and pay today, but expect a coupon next time." Pearl payed up before walking off back to her apartment, or super jump.  
Pearl loved super jumping, just feeling the breeze on your face was...refreshing. Even though during winter you would freeze your face off!

Pearl pushed the door open. "Marina, I'm home!" Pearl yelled. No response. "Marina?" Pearl asked opening the bedroom door to see Marina working on something.  
Pearl sighed, while to put Marina's food on her bed.   
"Eat up before you continue your project." Pearl was already eating by the time Marina turned around to dig in.  
"Thanks for the food Pearl." Marina said before eating. "It's the least I could do." Pearl said with food in her mouth.  
They both looked out the window as it showed off the start night that started all of this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 jack of all traits

Author’s note

So it looks like I’m hella behind with my work considering I’m working on chapter 8 right now of this story, so I gotta speed up the posting of this story. Hope you enjoy. The next chapter will be coming in tomorrow. ;)  
Also note this chapter is based on the events before Pearl and Marina got together to make Off the Hook and bit of background of her daily life in the Octotavio army.

And a bit of present, so much time hopping in this chapter my bad.  
—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
It was late at night, Marina was falling asleep at her table as she looked over the blueprints to the Octo Cruiser. "I can't believe he wants this all done before Agent 3 arrives!" Marina groaned slamming her head in the table.  
Just a few weeks ago, DJ Octavio made Marina the head mechanic of the Octo Weapons, it's been frustrating. Marina sighed, before getting up with a smile. "I can do this!"  
Marina ran out of the apartment late at night and went to work on the Octo Cruiser.  
Marina worked day and night for two months, perfecting the Octo Cruiser as Agent 3 shredded through the other Octo Weapons.  
Eventually the day came. DJ Octavio got into the Cruiser before he looked over to Marina. "Does it have everything I asked for?" He asked. Marina nodded. "Yes Lord Octavio." She said. He smiled before handing her a scroll. "Good, don't read the scroll until the fight is over, understand?" Marina smiled. "Yes sir!" He nodded before he flew off and got ready for the grand fight.

Marina got front row seats at the fight, and so far her creation was holding up. The fight went on and it didn't look to good.  
But when the fight ended, Marina was disappointed in herself. "I'm sorry for failing you, Lord Octavio."  
Marina sobbed as she fell to the ground bowing on her knees. "The scroll!" Marina remembered as she pulled it out to read. It read.  
"Mrs Ida, this was a simple project for you. If all fails, I don't want to see your face ever again."  
Marina cried. She could here him scold her, and harass her. The audience cleared out, leaving Marina to cry her eyes out, it wasn't her kings fault, it was her failure.

The next day, Marina walked into the hanger, where all the Octo Weapons were built, also where her friend Marlie worked. "Hey Marina! You gonna help us?!" Marlie cried running over to Marina.  
"No I...can't. I'm leaving you guys, your the new lead mechanic Marlie, sorry to push this all on you."  
Everyone stopped working as they heard their leader say this. "Why...are you leaving us Mar Mar?" Marlie asked.  
Marina sighed. "I failed our king, the project was a failure, I'm...a failure." Marlie shook her head. "No you aren't Marina, shut up about that!" Marlie has never seen Marina be negative, never!! "Your not the failure, he is. He used your creation wrong." Marina frowned. "It would've been perfect if I had two more hours..." Marina began. "Two more hours? Your serious?! You worked on and off the clock to get this Project to be perfect, it was perfect! So please..." Marlie walked up to Marina before she cried on Marina's shoulder. "Please don't leave us!"   
Marina smiled. "I have to Marlie, but don't worry we'll meet one day. Take my old goggles as a momento. See ya." Marina said as she walked out of the hanger, leaving a broken Marlie on the ground in tears.  
Years has passed after that day, Octavio was back in power, and he stole the Great Zapfish again, only to have Agent 4 come to take it back.  
Now that Marlie was lead Mechanic, she could do anything. Including sabotaging Octavio's plans.  
"But we can't go against Octavio!" One Octling said. Marlie sighed. "Yes we can! He took Marina from us, we'll take his dignity away from him!"  
So they made the Octo weapons very easy to defeat and the hypno glasses he asked for, they made so it could easily be shot off, and put a massive flaw in the coding of the Octo Cruiser.  
The final fight has arrived, but again it didn't go too well, which was perfect. "So long f%#ker." Marlie swore before walking out of the stadium.

Octavio is gone, and Octo Valley is falling apart but no worries, all the Octlings plan on moving to a place where they are free, Inkopolis.  
One by one, they came out of the sewer, mainly passing themselves off as inklings with weird haircuts.  
But when the other Octlings saw Marlie come through, they rushed over to her. "Leader, there's a Octling on that board that comes on every morning, she kinda looks like the past Lead Mechanic, Mrs Ida!"  
Marlie rushed to the middle of Inkopolis as the news turned. A little tune played before revealing two people.  
"What's up Inkopolis, I'm Pearl." The squid said. "I'm Marina." The Octling said. "And we are both from Off the Hook." They both announced. "And we will be announcing the stage rotation for today." Marina said as she messed with her turntable revealing the stages.  
After the stages, Pearl did something risky. "Time to do our new segment called Inkopolis Fashion!" Marina was surprised. "Did you even run this by the producer!?" She asked worried. "No I did not." Pearl answered, making everyone in Inkopolis laugh.  
"Lately there this new trend going around, there's a lot Inklings with weird haircuts popping around."  
"Oh, really?" Marina asked as she touched her tentacles.  
"Yep I'm serious, but even though they have wacky hair, treat them like kin!" "And don't expect this segment ever a again!" Pearl exclaimed, as they both pushed their props to the side. "That's all the time we have." Marina announced. "Signing off..." Pearl said. "Don't get cooked, stay off the hook!" They both energetically exclaimed before the T.V shut off.  
"I can't believe it..." Marlie said.  
She gets to meet Marina again.  
She walked up to a Inkling. "Um sir, can you tell me where the Inkopolis news is?" She asked, as he turned around. "Sure, it's up at that glass it's where everyone can see them."   
"Thank you." Marlie said before running up the stairs and peered through the window.  
There they were sitting in their chairs talking. Pearl would peer over, while Marina turned and waved.  
Except she didn't turn around again she stared at Marlie for a full minute before getting up and walking up to the door that lead out. Marlie backed up as the door swung open.  
"Marlie?" Marina gasped as Marlie smiled. "Hey Marina, it's good to see you again." They hugged each other. "We have a lot to catch up on." Marina said. They smiled, but Pearl sat there, glaring at Marlie.

The three girls sat silently in the apartment , they had nothing to say, well Pearl had something to say but it can wait. "So is Octavio back in the snow globe?" Marina sake as Marlie nodded. "Yes he is, his fault for making me lead mechanic." Marlie smiled wickedly.  
"You didn't Marlie..." Marina said, making Marlie laugh.  
"I sabotaged him, his fault for getting rid of you.  
Marina got up. "Well, I'm gonna get some food, what do you want Pearl?" She asked. Pearl smiled. "Get the usual please, make sure to take the coupons with you." She said. Marina nodded before walking out.  
Marlie smiled. "So, you like Marina, don't you?" Pearl blushed. "Why the heck would I like her, she's my friend, and a girl!"  
Marlie laughed laying back. "I see a aura around you, it screams your love for her." Pearls eyebrows rose. "Really?" Marlie smiled. "I can't see aura's, but I know you want to be with her." Pearl sighed before sinking in her seat. "Well, Sh*t. Can't believe I was that obvious."  
Marlie frowned. "But if Marina gets hurt or if you break her heart, I'll will hurt you, I promise!" Pearl shuddered at this thought. "Got it."  
At that time, Marina came walking back in cheerfully with food.   
She looked at the two. "What's with the uneasy aura here?" Marina asked. "Nothing." Marlie and Pearl said before digging into their food.

Authors note: so this chapter was suppose to be a short bridge over to the next, but I made it longer than I wanted to, but who cares.  
Pearl gets jelly because of Marina acting like that to a old friend, hope you enjoy the story, and no worries the Pearlina will be coming in soon, just gotta build it up. See ya!


End file.
